To Placate a Weasley I
by NefariaBlack
Summary: After settling the matter of Delphini's existence and rearing, Hermione must settle the matter of Ron Weasley. Side piece to Birds become Dragons, follows Ch 7.


**Another side piece to Birds become Dragons. This one follows Chapter 7. I know, way back then, but** ** **I have been kicking this thing around since the summer, I just couldn't get it to work before.****

 **If you are not reading Birds become Dragons, then I hope this can lure you in. Although, it may not make much sense.**

 **Oh, why is it named I? Because there's a II, coming soon.**

 **So enjoy, and please leave me some feedback**

* * *

 **To Placate a Weasley I**

Apparating back to Hogwarts, Hermione holds Harry's forearm.

"Let me tell Ron. He won't remember what Malfoy said. I can tell him that there's a Lestrange baby-"

"What do you mean? We really should tell him the truth."

"Yes, but later. Not now. He lost a brother today, Harry. He can't handle both that and the truth about that baby."

"It doesn't feel right to keep this a secret from Ron."

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't feel right to me either, but we have to. Just for now."

Green eyes meet caramel ones and they agree, silently nodding their pledge. She looks on as the Boy-Who-Lived makes it back to the building. He has lost so many and so much already, but somehow keeps going, pushing through his hurt, walking into the ruins of the place he calls home. Sacrificing himself, again.

Hermione stands there a little longer. Eventually, she shrugs and starts walking towards the castle as well. She avoids the Great Hall, taking the long way to where they left Ron. She doesn't think herself capable of standing the sight of Lord Voldemort's body next to his most faithful's. Not now. Not knowing what they have left behind, not after meeting the girl of the green eyes hidden away at Malfoy Manor.

X

"You better have one heck of an explication..."

Those are his first words the second she frees him.

"Look Ron, it was for the best."

"Right. Count on Hermione Granger to rationalize knocking out and tying up her boyfriend!"

It takes a good long while for him to stop ranting and let her explain.

She lies. Simply. She doesn't even mention the baby at Malfoy Manor. She decides, not sure if for his benefit or hers, that she will tell him after. After all the funerals of dear friends and family members. After she has gone and retrieved her own family.

After. In a place she can soundproof so that he can react in whatever manner he feels like doing. So that she can react too. Because what they have done is both wrong and right in ways she hasn't been able to rationalize yet. She needs to sort through her thoughts, file them and store them neatly in her mind. Then she can feel.

Later. Once she feels she has a palpable chance of not crumbling under the weight of everything at the mere mention of yet another issue. One that could end with all of them in Azkaban for treason, she suspects. Or worse, fallen from grace in the eyes of everyone.

First things first, she needs to write to Malfoy explaining some spells that may prove useful in guarding their secret.

She comes back to reality suddenly, as if wakening from a dream. Ron is still here, with her, looking for a reaction. He must have said something, but she can't even fathom what it was.

"Are you alright, Mione?" He looks puzzled as he asks. Apparently, he just now realized that she is going through the very same turmoil as he is. And that she is not a teaspoon.

"No. But I'll be fine." She knows this is over for now. _Mione_ is the key word here. If she is back to being his Mione then the matter is settled for now.

They leave the empty classroom together, side by side, holding hands as is mood goes darker and her worries sink in deeper. For now, they will mourn their friends and family.

After, later, she will tell him of the green-eyed child.

X

"How did he take it?"

"I-I… I didn't tell him."

"You what!? I seriously hope you don't expect me to do it for you. I didn't agree to any of this, and-"

"Quit your ranting, will you? I couldn't. He was absolutely furious at me, and at being left behind, alright? He would have gone straight to Malfoy Manor and he would be dead now. And the two of us would be in more trouble than in the last seven years combined!" She takes a breath, calming her galloping heart before continuing. "I told him the Malfoys were afraid of what their future would be; that we had gone to assure them that Narcissa's actions would be taken into account, and that since they ran instead of fighting us, there would be some mercy."

Harry just stares at her for a while. Everything feels wrong today, no matter what he does, or what he chooses. But he can't fight anymore, not now. He knows they are both at their wits end, and they simply cannot handle anything else today. So he leaves it be.

But her mind keeps going through possible scenarios. Trying to figure out a way of telling Ron that won't end badly, in one way or another. Her mind keeps failing. But today she can't do anything else. So she leaves it be.

After. Later.


End file.
